


Naughty

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, post canon au, post ep. 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner and sexcapades before talk.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, Shine, and legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the camelot_land prompt: broken.

After their interlude off the roadside, Merlin and Arthur go to a restaurant they both like and have an intimate dinner in a back booth. Merlin tastes food off Arthur’s fingers, licking and sucking on them in a way that has Arthur hard before he’s even properly eaten.

“Do you really want to spank me, Arthur?” Merlin asks, looking at Arthur will big blue eyes.

“I think I’ve always wanted to spank you, Merlin,” Arthur says, taking a bite of buttered roll. “If I’d spanked you rather than put you in the stocks, just think what that might have led to.”

Merlin laughs, and the sound warms Arthur’s heart.

“Part of me thinks being bent over your knee would be incredibly hot,” Merlin admits, nibbling Arthur’s knuckle.

Spanking Merlin before ravishing him sounds like a brilliant idea to Arthur, and perhaps afterward he can get Merlin to open up about whatever’s been bothering him.

“You teased me all through dinner,” Arthur tells Merlin when they’re finally home, advancing on him and cornering him in the hallway.

“It’s only teasing when you’re not planning on following through,” Merlin replies with a cocky grin, hand moving low and massaging Arthur’s groin with the flat of his palm.

Arthur stifles a moan. “Cheeky devil,” he says. “I’ve been thinking about it, and you do deserve to be punished for your naughtiness—using magic in order to have your way with me in the bushes!”

Merlin snorts, and Arthur continues, “I’m going to give you that spanking I promised.” He pushes Merlin up against the wall, lips against his ear. “And then I’m going to fuck you until you’re broken and begging.”

“Begging for what?” Merlin asks breathlessly.

“For more, of course. Or for mercy. Either one will do.”

Arthur tugs Merlin into the bedroom, anticipation coursing through his veins, and sits on the bed.

“When you were my servant,” Arthur says, running his hands up Merlin’s thighs to rest on his narrow hips and leaning in to nuzzle beneath Merlin’s shirt, “I thought once or twice about putting you over my knee.” He licks at Merlin’s navel, eliciting a squeal.

“Did you, now?” Merlin asks breathlessly. “Why you dirty old king.” Merlin smiles, and Arthur’s mouth falls open.

“Did you just call me _old_? You scamp! That’s another three swats for you. Now pull down your trousers and bend over my knee.” He sits up straight, putting on his harshest face.

Merlin smiles wider, eyes flashing gold, and suddenly he’s standing before Arthur in the brown trousers, red shirt, and blue neckerchief Arthur remembers so well. Arthur’s eyes move to his own clothing to find it’s been replaced by the familiar breeches and white shirt he wore so long ago.

Suddenly overcome, Arthur’s eyes fill with tears.

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin sinks to his knees before Arthur. “I’m sorry, I’ll take it all away. I was trying to make you happy, not sad.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin, I’m not sad,” Arthur replies gruffly, wiping at his tears. “And don’t think this will get you out of your punishment. Get those awful trousers down and bend over.”

Merlin presses a kiss to Arthur’s trembling mouth before getting to his feet again and making a show of untying his flies and wiggling his pants to his ankles before spreading himself over Arthur’s lap. He whips his shirt tail up to expose his pert bottom.

Arthur’s breath catches in his throat: the sight of Merlin’s bum displayed before him makes him so hard, he’s lightheaded.

“Well, are you going to spank me, or just poke me to death with your cock?” Merlin asks, glancing over his shoulder.

“Impertinent—“ Arthur gives Merlin’s arse a hard smack.

“Ouch!” Merlin jolts. “That hurt!”

Arthur chuckles, rubbing his palm over Merlin’s bottom. “It’s supposed to hurt, _Mer_ lin.” He smacks him again.

“Arthur!”

Arthur can feel the evidence of Merlin’s excitement poking him in the knee, so he doesn’t pay too much mind to Merlin’s protests. He loves the way the cheeks of Merlin’s arse bob a little when Arthur hits them, and when Merlin moans on the next strike, Arthur can’t help but push his cock upward in need.

After fifteen good swats, during which Arthur reminds Merlin how naughty he’s been, Merlin’s bum is bright pink and Merlin is nearly humping Arthur’s lap.

“Flat on your stomach on the bed,” Arthur orders, voice hoarse with desire, and Merlin scrambles to obey.

“Leave the shirt and kerchief on.” It’s unbelievably tantalizing to see Merlin in those clothes again. It makes Arthur think of what might have been had things turned out differently.

Arthur reaches down to pull Merlin’s trousers and pants completely off, leaving him bare to the waist.

Untying his own flies, Arthur pushes his breeches down. In that moment, it really seems as though the years have melted away and Arthur has his unruly servant lying before him.

“Look at me, Merlin. Look at your king,” he commands in a low tone, and Merlin complies, eyes wide and mouth open. Arthur’s cock stands out from his body, rigid and proud.

“I’m going to fuck you now, and you’re going to love it.”

Merlin moans, scrambling around and running his tongue over the tip of Arthur’s cock. Arthur gasps, then groans.

“None of that—you can suck it later. Right now I want to be buried between those pink arse cheeks, breeding you.”

Merlin lies back down with a whimper, and Arthur kneels and slides his cock deep inside the passage Merlin has conveniently slicked for him, listening to Merlin’s helpless keens. Obviously, dressing them in their clothes from their previous life together does as much for Merlin as it does for Arthur, Arthur notes with pleasure as he adjusts his position and begins to thrust.

“Yes, yes, sire…gods, harder, please…”

Arthur growls and plunges deeper, causing the mattress to inch off the box springs. Merlin tilts his arse up, greedy for it, and Arthur fucks him faster, sweat beginning to drip from his temples.

“Ohhh!” Merlin spreads his legs and Arthur kneels between them, plunging in at an angle that brings a stuttered sob from Merlin’s lips.

“Get on your knees,” Arthur orders, and Merlin struggles to do so.

“Ahh, yes,” Arthur finds he can go faster this way, and Merlin’s cries of pleasure ring in his ears, spurring him on. Taking hold of Merlin’s neckerchief, he tugs until Merlin’s upper body comes off the bed.

“Which is it going to be, Merlin?” Arthur asks. “Mercy or more?”

“More, more!” Merlin gasps before jerking spasmodically, muscles of his arse clenching Arthur hungrily as he paints the bed with cum. Arthur sees black for a moment, and tingles of ecstasy run through his body, making his limbs weak as a surge of bliss shatters over him. He holds Merlin to him, fingers digging into sharp hipbones, until he can finally think again.

When Arthur withdraws, his cum dribbles from Merlin’s quivering hole, and Arthur leans down to lick it up. Merlin shivers in reaction, a moan escaping his throat.

When they are completely undressed and lying together on the righted mattress, Arthur runs his fingers over Merlin’s damp back.

“I’m sorry I upset you with the clothes,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s chest.

“It just…shocked me for a moment.” Arthur squeezes Merlin to him. “But I liked it—it was hot. Was I too harsh when I spanked you?”

“It was perfect,” Merlin sighs.

“Merlin,” Arthur begins, “I want you to tell me what’s been bothering you since you came back from New Zealand.”

Merlin stiffens in Arthur’s arms.

“You mean aside from the fact that the man I love was drugged and almost taken advantage of?”

Arthur waits.

Finally Merlin sits up, looking toward the wall rather than at Arthur. “It’s my fault,” he says.

“What is?”

Merlin gnaws at his upper lip. “When I felt there was something wrong…when I was on the phone with Wolff…”

“Go on,” Arthur prompts.

“I—I just went crazy. That’s how I got there like I did. I’ve never done that before, just appeared where I wanted to appear…and so far away!” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe I was able to do that.”

“And that bothers you?” Arthur asks, not understanding.

“Arthur, I was in the book shop at the time. I’d just opened, and thank God I was in the back, but I just disappeared from there.”

“Did someone see you disappear?” Arthur asks, alarmed.

Merlin shakes his head.

“But you left it unlocked and unattended,” Arthur guesses. “So, did someone steal something? Was the shop vandalized? You can tell me, Merlin. You should have told me before. Whatever happened, we can fix it.”

Merlin looks miserable. “No, it isn’t that. Nothing like that happened because Brandon was there at the time. He closed the shop up for me.”

Arthur stills.

“Brandon saw you disappear?”

“No, no. That would have been terrible. But the thing is, I did disappear. I was in the back of the shop, and then I was gone. Nowhere to be found. He didn’t know what to think and closed up the shop; but then he couldn’t get a hold of me, and I wasn’t at home—I had no idea how to explain it to him. Thank God Wolff’s press agent managed to keep it out of the papers—how would I have explained suddenly being in New Zealand with you?”

“So how did you explain what happened to Davies?” Arthur asks.

“I told him I slipped out the back door because of an emergency involving my mother.”

Arthur raises his brows. “Your mother? And there isn’t a back door to the shop!”

“I know,” Merlin says miserably. “That’s what Brandon said. But I conjured one up, and now he just thinks he’s crazy.”

Arthur thinks about all this a moment.

“Well, it sounds like you did a good job covering everything up.” He tugs Merlin back down beside him. “Why have you been fretting about it so much? Because I could tell, you know.”

“I just don’t like lying, and I feel bad making Brandon think he’s crazy. And I had to lie more, making things up about my mother, who fortunately had never come up in conversation before. I don’t know; I just got the feeling he didn’t buy it at all.”

“What else can he think?” Arthur asks. He kisses Merlin on the forehead. “Stop worrying about it. You’re finished helping Davies with his book, so you really don’t have to see him as much now. Avoid him if you can.”

Merlin nods, yawning. After Arthur’s sure Merlin’s asleep, he lies awake thinking.

There’s no way Davies could really suspect Merlin’s magic, and Arthur doesn’t particularly care if the man does think he’s gone crazy. As long as Merlin stays safe, Arthur’s content. But maybe Merlin should abstain from using his magic for a while. Davies is a nosy git, and they don’t need him nosing around in their lives.

Finally, Arthur falls asleep, happy to be wrapped in Merlin’s arms after so long away.


End file.
